De Coração - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: O amor é algo de que não se pode fugir, é inevitável tanto que não se pode escolher quem amar, uma vez que quando você dá por si, já está completamente tomada por ele e por mais que haja tantos tipos de amor, essa é uma característica de todos eles, principalmente do amor materno. (Sinopse completa na fic)


**One Shot - Semana das mães**

 **\- De Coração -**

 **By Rafa Masen**

 **Notas da história:**

 **Obs.** 100% Beward

 **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

 **Sinopse:** O amor é algo de que não se pode fugir, é inevitável tanto que não se pode escolher quem amar, uma vez que quando você dá por si, já está completamente tomada por ele e por mais que haja tantos tipos de amor, essa é uma característica de todos eles, principalmente do amor materno.

Mesmo não sendo mãe, Bella conhecia esse tipo de amor em particular principalmente depois de começar a trabalhar na creche de Forks e mesmo assim se surpreendeu quando esse sentimento a arrebatou por completo.

* * *

Parei minha caminhonete em frente a creche revirando os olhos. Mal tinha chegado e de longe eu já ouvia o quanto a pequena Tanya chorava.

Eu realmente amava meu trabalho na creche municipal de Forks, na qual há dois anos eu cuidava das crianças no berçário. Meus bebês chegavam a partir dos quatro meses e muitos ficavam ali até os dois anos de idade tempo mais do que suficiente para amar de verdade aquelas crianças e por mais que a maioria delas fizesse com que o instinto materno dentro de mim praticamente implorasse para que fosse ouvido, tinha outras que realmente me fazia repensar o sonho de ser mãe.

A creche atendia pais da periferia que precisavam trabalhar e não tinham onde deixar seus filhos, por isso o horário de funcionamento era das seis da manhã – para quem entrava muito cedo – até as seis da tarde – para quem saia muito tarde. Por isso, Rosalie e eu nos revezávamos, ela chegava mais cedo e recebia as crianças e eu ficava até o fim do dia quando eu as entregava.

-Bom dia! – Cumprimentei Rosie que balançava Tanya rodeada de todos os outros. Hoje tínhamos dezesseis crianças e apenas nós duas para tomarmos conta. O bom era que eles já eram bastante acostumados a essa altura e não choravam mais. A não ser por Tanya, ela era sempre uma exceção.

-Bom dia, Bella. O que eu faço com ela? – perguntou apontando para a chorona – nada a faz parar!

-Eu não sei... já tentamos de tudo e... – parei de falar quando eu vejo um bebê desconhecido enrolado em uma manta cor de rosa – quem é essa aqui?

-Seu nome é Alice – minha amiga disse sorrindo – ela é tão boazinha não chorou nenhum pouquinho desde que chegou, ao contrário só fica sorrindo como se não se importasse de estar longe do pai.

-Foi o pai que trouxe?

-Sim, e vai ser ele quem vem buscar, foi a primeira a chegar e será a última a sair – enquanto ela falava, sem resistir, segurei a menina. Os olhos verdes me encaravam com atenção, até que ela sorriu.

-Ela é tão pequenininha e tão bonita – sussurrei olhando para ela – quanto tempo tem?

-Quatro meses, mas parece menor. E chegou faminta, pobrezinha, como se não visse uma mamadeira há sei lá quanto tempo.

-Meu Deus! E o pai? Pareceu desses que nem liga para a menina?

-Não, ele me pareceu muito preocupado. Ele me falou que a menina não tinha mamado e me perguntou se poderíamos fazer isso por ele. Ai eu expliquei que dávamos de comer várias vezes durante o dia e ele ficou bem aliviado.

-Por que será que ele não alimentou a menina? – senti pena daquela criança tão pequena e vi Rosie dar de ombros sem saber o que responder antes de voltar meu olhar para a menininha risonha – mas realmente linda, não?

-Isso é por que você não viu o pai! Perdi até o folego – eu ri do exagero de antes de perguntar mais sobre como estavam as outras crianças.

Ao longo do dia a doce menina não deu trabalho nenhum, comeu tão bem, dormiu direitinho e sorriu o tempo todo que me deixou encantada tanto que não conseguia tirar minhas mãos dela ou parar de sorrir ao ponto que Rosie brigou comigo.

-Bella, você vai mimar essa menina e ela não vai se acostumar a ficar sem seu colo, sabe que depois vai dar trabalho quando tivermos de deixa-la de lado.

-Por mim eu ficaria com ela no colo o tempo todo, acho que não quero devolvê-la. Será que o pai dela se importaria? – Rose revirou os olhos enquanto eu beijava o rostinho bochechudo, minha amiga sabia que eu me apegava de verdade as crianças e com essa aqui foi amor à primeira vista.

.

.

Eu olhei no relógio mordendo o lábio.

Eu já deveria estar fechando e indo para casa. Tinha passado e muito do horário de saída e Alice ainda estava aqui e ninguém apareceu para busca-la, nenhum dos telefones funcionava e eu não conseguia falar com o pai dela. Suspirei olhando para seus olhinhos brilhantes.

-Acho que eu vou mesmo levar você para casa – o bebê em meus braços abriu seu sorrisinho banguela – você está querendo ir para casa comigo, não é? – eu sussurrava para ela quando finalmente ouço o portão abrir.

-Moça, por favor, perdoe o atraso! – olhei para a porta e para o homem que entrou ali correndo – juro que tentei sair mais cedo, mas foi bem difícil.

-Não... – sussurrei balançando minha cabeça – acontece, não é? – O que Rosalie disse sobre a beleza desse homem não lhe fazia justiça, o pai de Alice era de uma beleza impressionante. Era bem alto e seus cabelos, cor de bronze como os da mesma cor do da filha, a mesma cor maravilhosa em seus olhos verdes.

Ele claramente estava trabalhando e com certeza em um trabalho braçal considerando como estava suado, como estava sujo. Suas roupas puídas não desmereciam sua beleza ainda mais quando sorriu ao ver a filha.

-Oi, meu amor! – o belo homem estendeu os braços para o bebê que sorriu em resposta quando eu a coloquei nos braços do pai – Ela ficou bem? Não chorou muito?

-Nem ouvimos ela chorar, nunca vi uma criança assim tão tranquila. Dormiu bem, comeu bem, como se frequentasse aqui há muito tempo, como se estivesse em casa.

-Comeu bem? – perguntou com um sorriso que me pareceu aliviado – quando foi a última vez que ela comeu?

-Já tem algumas horas – ele suspirou e assentiu me deixando um pouco preocupada com sua reação – mas ela comeu bem, tenho certeza que não está com fome...

-Sei disso e está tudo bem – ele deu um sorriso ainda bastante preocupado – bem, acho que já vamos, você deve estar querendo ir para casa também, não é? Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite – como alguém com muita prática, ele pegou a bolsa com as coisas da filha e saiu com ela pela noite fria.

Passei a noite toda pensando na reação daquele homem, como ele parecia preocupado com a alimentação da menina mais o fato de ele não ter a alimentado pela manhã logo me ocorreu que eles poderiam não ter o que comer em casa.

Esse pensamento não saiu de minha cabeça principalmente quando Rosie disse outra vez que ela chegou esfomeada e que veio com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, mas de algum jeito estavam limpas e passadas.

Alice tinha apenas uma troca de roupa na bolsa que o pai tinha mandado e bem como as roupas que ela chegou usando eram bastante puídas, como se tivessem pertencido há várias crianças antes de pertencer a ela, mas estavam limpinhas e cheirosas como cada um dos itens que ele mandou, como ela própria.

Com a experiência do trabalho, era fácil perceber quando uma mãe era relapsa. Muitas vezes chegavam até nós crianças que eram entregues pelas mães sujas, com a roupa com que foram para a casa no dia anterior. Mesmo que todos os dias pela manhã banhamos todas as crianças, isso não significa que elas não precisam de outro banho no fim do dia, todo mundo precisa ainda mais crianças daquele tamanho.

A pequena Alice era tão limpinha e cheirosa, era visível que era bem cuidada mesmo que ao que parece seus pais não tivessem em boas condições financeiras e isso me confortava bastante, uma vez que eu realmente gostava muito daquela menina.

-Sinto muito pelo atraso mais uma vez – o pai apareceu esbaforido muito tempo depois do horário de saída – as coisas estão ficando bastante complicadas no meu trabalho.

-Onde você trabalha? – perguntei intrigada e esperei que ele voltasse a respirar normalmente para me responder.

-No roseiral. Agora que o sol está se pondo mais tarde eles insistem para que fiquemos mais tempo lá e não gostam que eu precise sair, estou com medo até de perder meu emprego, mas não posso deixar minha filha. Sou tudo o que ela tem.

-Infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer, se alguém descobre que eu tenho ficado aqui até mais tarde eu terei problemas e você também.

-Tudo bem... eu vou dar um jeito de alguma forma – ele sorriu para a menina que permanecia em meus braços enquanto eu tomava coragem para perguntar o que estava em minha cabeça.

-Posso te perguntar o que houve com a mãe dela? – ele me olhou parecendo ponderar a pergunta – disse que você é tudo o que ela tem...

-Ela... ela não está mais entre nós – o pai respirou fundo e continuou a falar – nossa vida tem sido uma infelicidade atrás da outra. Minha esposa teve uma gestação difícil e teve que passar boa parte dela em um hospital e infelizmente não resistiu ao parto.

-Eu sinto muito... – ele balançou a cabeça olhando para a menina.

-Agora tudo o que temos é um ao outro e uma conta imensa de hospital, por isso eu preciso tanto do emprego, além da dívida eu tenho uma boca para alimentar.

-E... não tem ninguém que possa te ajudar? Alguém que possa vir busca-la aqui ou cuidar dela para você enquanto trabalha até mais tarde? – ele deu de ombros – Estão sozinhos?

-Agora sim, minha mãe morreu também pouco tempo depois, sofreu um ataque cardíaco dois meses depois que enterrei minha esposa. As coisas ficaram ainda mais difíceis, eu mal tinha pagado um funeral e tive que pagar outro – ele suspirou balançando a cabeça – até precisei mudar da casa em que eu morava e agora nem ao menos tenho vizinhos que me ajudem. Como eu disse, não tem sido nada fácil para a gente – ele olhou para a menina que o encarava com atenção – mas ela me dá forças para seguir em frente.

-Isso é mesmo verdade, você tem um lindo motivo para não desistir. Essa menininha vale muito a pena.

-Minha Alice é mesmo um anjo – ele finalmente pegou a filha de meus braços e a beijou antes de estender a mão para mim – desculpe pelos meus modos ontem, nem ao menos me apresentei. Eu sou Edward Cullen.

-Isabella Swan ou só tia Bella – senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes ao dizer isso, mas continuei falando – e se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa por vocês não hesite em me pedir.

-Só continuem cuidando dela assim e vou ficar tranquilo.

-Pode deixar conosco – ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso torto que não me pareceu verdadeiro já que não tocava seus olhos.

-E como ela ficou durante o dia? Comeu bem?

-Como você disse, ela é um anjo – sorri sem conseguir resistir – Passa o tempo todo com esse sorriso lindo e come muito bem, um pote de papinha inteiro e se oferecesse outro aposto que comeria também – ele me olhou como se estivesse envergonhado e eu tratei de continuar – o que é muito bom para uma criança desse tamanho. Ajuda a crescer e ficar forte.

–Eu acho que sim – Edward sorriu com mais verdade dessa vez e me olhou – acho que é melhor nós irmos. Até amanhã, tia Bella – eu acenei e peguei minhas coisas para ir para casa.

Enquanto eu jantava era impossível não pensar que talvez aqueles dois talvez não estivessem tendo a mesma sorte e isso estava mesmo me deixando muito, muito preocupada. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, eu precisava ajuda-los de alguma maneira.

.

-Pobrezinha! – Rosie ofegou quando eu contei sobre o que Edward havia me falado no dia anterior – estava óbvio que eles não estavam em ótima condição financeira, mas não imaginei uma coisa dessas.

-Pois é, meu coração está partido, principalmente por essa menininha que é um doce – sem resistir enchi as bochechas dela de beijos.

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar! Por exemplo podemos doar algumas roupas para ela – apontou para a menina que usava a mesma roupa pelo terceiro dia seguido – deve ter alguma coisa do tamanho dela naquela doação que rebemos.

-Acho sim que podemos fazer isso, mas sinto que tenho que fazer algo mais. Não tenho ideia do que, mas eu preciso ajuda-los.

-Vamos pensar em alguma coisa, Bells, você vai ver.

.

-Senhorita Swan... olha me perdoa! – Edward chegou correndo quase sete da noite – foi impossível sair de lá hoje.

-Eu te entendo, mas isso não vai dar certo. Já falei que pode trazer problemas para nós dois, pode até perder a vaga dela aqui.

-Não sei mais o que fazer. O dono do roseiral me disse que se eu tiver que sair mais cedo de novo ele vai me mandar embora e com o emprego já está tão difícil... – Edward balançou a cabeça respirando fundo e quando falou outra vez sua voz estava embargada – nós quase não temos o que comer.

-Olha que tal se fizéssemos assim? – pedi com certeza segurando minhas lágrimas tanto quanto ele – Eu vou te dar o meu endereço e quando você sair do trabalho passa lá em casa para pegar a Alice. Posso ficar com ela e não dar problemas para nenhum de nós.

-Na sua casa? – ele parecia espantado e eu assenti falando no que tinha pensado esse tempo todo em que o esperava.

-Claro, eu posso cuidar dela lá, é até melhor. Você vai poder trabalhar até a hora que seu patrão precisar tranquilamente e depois você vai busca-la. O que acha? Nós dois saímos ganhando.

-Como você ganha? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, tentando entender o que eu propunha e sem resistir, eu sorri.

-Vou ficar um pouco mais com esse bebê lindo, você não imagina o quanto eu já gosto dela.

-Verdade?

-E tem alguém que consegue ficar imune a essa princesinha?

-Não, não tem – ele concordou ainda indeciso – mas ainda assim é muito trabalho. O que seu marido vai achar?

-Não sou casada, moro sozinha e ela vai me fazer companhia, até por que eu já estava planejando um jeito de levar essa menininha para a minha casa.

-Não sei se posso fazer isso, não tenho dinheiro para pagar você...

-Edward, eu não quero seu dinheiro. Quero ajudar vocês e isso vai ser bom para nós dois, ou melhor, para nós três. Vai ser bom para ela de muitas maneiras, você vai conseguir se manter no emprego. Deixe-me ajuda-lo, faço isso de coração.

-E eu só posso agradecer então – ele sorriu ainda envergonhado – vou arranjar um jeito de pagar você, não importa como.

-Por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Aqui – entreguei um papel a ele – esse é o meu endereço, não se apresse, quando puder sair você vai pega-la – ele assentiu olhando para o papel.

-Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã então – eu coloquei a bebê em seus braços e disse a ele.

-Acabei de dar uma mamadeira para ela e coloquei outra na bolsa, sabe, para mais tarde – por mais que tivesse um pouco envergonhado, senti que dessa vez o sorriso do pai era verdadeiro.

-Nem sei como agradecer, obrigado de verdade – dei um beijo em Alice e acenei para o pai, aliviada em saber que poderia ajudar de alguma maneira.

.

E então, depois desse dia, Edward sempre aparecia para buscar Alice em minha casa. Ele aparecia bem depois que escurecia sempre parecendo cansado com as mesmas roupas sujas e puídas de aparecia cansada, mas que sempre melhorava assim que olhava para o rosto da filha.

Todos os dias ele trazia um botão de rosa para mim e eu sempre ficava surpresa e tocada com o gesto aceitando aquele presente, aquele gesto de carinho tão bonito, sorrindo feito boba depois de sentir o perfume que me inebriava.

Eu sempre pedia para ele entrar, o convidava para jantar comigo, mas Edward não aceitava e parecia estar sempre com pressa de pegar a filha e ir embora, mesmo que parecesse bastante agradecido e envergonhado... era como se a menina fosse um fardo e ele quisesse logo tira-lo de mim.

Aos poucos eu fui vencendo a barreira dele contando sobre os progressos que ela fazia ainda encostada ao batente da porta, com uma rosa nas mãos. Dia após dia, eu contava a ele sobre o dia da menina, cada sorriso que ela deu, cada progresso em seu desenvolvimento, cada pequena descoberta de sua vida.

E assim, todo dia um pouquinho mais, eu me apegava aquela família. Alice era uma criança que te encantava cada vez que olhava para ela, seu sorrisinho, o jeito de olhar era apaixonante.

Sete meses se passaram desde que nos conhecemos e eu me sentia como se fosse a mãe daquela menininha, vi ela começar a se movimentar, sentar, ensinei a fazer tchau e mandar beijo, vi seus primeiros dentinhos nascerem e agora quase fico louca com ela subindo em todos os lugares, prontinha para andar.

Seu pai e eu nos tornamos bons amigos. Éramos duas pessoas apaixonadas por uma terceira então tínhamos muito em comum, muito o que conversar e ele estava menos resistente depois desse tempo todo, por isso conseguimos nos aproximar.

Rosie e eu conseguimos bastante roupinhas para Alice, já era costume que as mães deixassem roupas que já não serviam ali para que doássemos a quem precisava e muitas delas serviam perfeitamente em minha menina, mesmo que por não muito tempo. Aquela gulosinha ganhava peso muito rápido durante aqueles meses e rapidamente perdia as roupinhas que ganhava me dando motivos para comprar mais.

No começo, Edward sempre brigava por eu comprar presentes para a menina, dizia que eu já estava fazendo muito por eles e não precisava gastar meu dinheiro com ela, mas eu não resistia quando eu via um vestido fofo ou um sapato que combinava.

Ouvi batidas tímidas na porta e quando abri, Edward estava lá com um sorriso envergonhado e uma rosa na mão.

-Desculpe a demora – ele esticou a rosa para mim e aceitei sentindo seu perfume e sorrindo ainda mais.

-Não tem problema, nós nos divertimos bastante. Entra um pouco.

-Você deve estar cansada. Trabalhou o dia todo e agora tem outra jornada em casa.

-Até parece que ficar com ela é algum trabalho, você sabe que ela é o bebê mais calminho que já existiu.

-E como ela está? Eu estou morrendo de saudades!

-Imagino que sim – respondi guiando ele para dentro de minha casa – se eu fico com saudades imagina você. Eu acabei de dar jantar a ela e ela pegou no sono.

-Meu amor... – Edward sussurrou sorrindo quando a viu esparramada em minha cama – é muito bom vê-la bem.

-Sei exatamente como se sente. Por que não deixamos ela dormir um pouco e vamos jantar? – ele suspirou e tirou os olhos da filha para me encarar.

-Não precisa fazer isso, Bella...

-Não se preocupe com nada. Você disse que não tinha ninguém por você, agora tem a mim.

-Você já tem feito tanto que eu fico constrangido.

-Não estou fazendo nada de mais agora, afinal eu também preciso jantar, não é?

-Eu não sei...

-Vai me dizer que depois de ter trabalhado o dia todo, você não está com fome? Vamos, garanto que eu não cozinho mal – ele assentiu ainda envergonhado e depois de dar uma última olhada para a filha ele me acompanhou para a cozinha – vem, me ajuda a colocar tudo na mesa.

-Está bem tarde e você ainda não comeu...

-Eu me distrai com a Alice. Eu não consigo me concentrar em mais nada com ela ao meu redor...

-Desculpe...

-Não, você não está entendendo, não é só aqui. Hoje mesmo Rosie disse que seu um dia o berçário pegar fogo eu nem vou ver por que não tiro os olhos dela – eu ri – o pior é que é verdade. Eu adoro estar com a sua filha.

-Eu também. Os fins de semana eu não tiro nem os meus olhos dela – sorrimos um para o outro e nos servimos do jantar que preparei.

Comemos em silencio por algum tempo, Edward comia com bastante entusiasmo e quando terminamos ele sorriu para mim.

-Você cozinha muito bem – sorri de volta.

-Obrigada. Faz um bom tempo que eu não cozinho para ninguém.

-E por que não?

-Sei lá – dei de ombros – desde que meus pais se mudaram para a Florida e eu me estabeleci aqui, tenho ficado um pouco reclusa. Eu faço bastante serviço de babá, sabe? É uma forma de ter um pouco de companhia e de ganhar um pouco de dinheiro também.

-Entendo – eu vi seu rosto ficar vermelho outra vez e sem querer deixa-lo constrangido eu peguei meu celular sorrindo para ele.

-Quer ver algumas fotos que eu tirei da Alice lá na creche? – ele sorriu grandemente.

-É claro! – mostrei a ele as milhares de fotos que tirei da menina, sorrindo como a boba que eu era enquanto eu revia – nossa, ela é tão linda, não? – Edward babava tanto quanto eu.

-Demais. E está a cada dia mais esperta – falei orgulhosa e sorrimos um para o outro – passa seu número, posso mandar essas fotos para você.

-Não tenho mais meu celular – deu de ombros – precisei vender e...

-Não tem problema, eu vou imprimir as minhas favoritas e depois eu te dou.

-Obrigado mesmo, Bella – nossas mãos se tocaram – você está sendo incrível para a gente. Nunca, jamais eu poderei retribuir tudo isso.

-Na verdade você pode sim.

-Como?

-Não a tire de mim, por favor. Eu me apeguei de verdade a sua filha e já não suportaria ficar sem ela.

-Pode ficar tranquila. Vamos ficar em sua vida enquanto nos quiser.

-Então acho que é melhor ir se acostumando que vamos ficar juntos por um bom tempo, até quando ela estiver na faculdade por exemplo.

-Jura que você quer a gente por tanto tempo assim? – ele perguntou baixinho e foi só então que me dei conta de que não era apenas da menina que estávamos falando, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, nossa menina chorou e como dois súditos fiéis fomos ver a pequena princesa.

.

-Oi, entra – peguei a rosa que ele estendia com um sorriso e antes que ele pudesse protestar, eu o interrompi – Alice acabou de dormir e não vou deixar você acordá-la, então é melhor você entrar e jantar comigo enquanto espera – ele suspirou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem... eu só não quero te atrapalhar.

-Chega dessa desculpinha – segurei a mão dele e o levei para a sala de jantar e ele sorriu ao ver a mesa posta.

-Já está tudo pronto hoje?

-Ela dormiu mais cedo e tive bastante tempo, vem sirva-se – comemos enquanto falávamos sobre Alice e como ela passou o dia e assim que nossos pratos estavam limpos Edward sorriu para mim.

-Fazia muito tempo que eu não comia assim tão bem.

-Você não cozinha?

-Sei me virar, mas não é nada perto do que você faz. Nossa, é uma delícia! Agora eu entendo por que minha filha está ganhando peso tão rápido.

-Alice é muito gulosa – eu ri – enquanto oferecermos ela aceita, mesmo que já esteja cheia.

-Ela sempre foi assim uma mamadeira nunca foi suficiente para ela – Edward riu comigo por um instante antes de parar de sorrir – mas quando as coisas ficaram difíceis eu mal tinha para uma mamadeira – ele me olhou desolado – e nem assim ela chorava.

-Sua menina é incrível. Ela se parece com a mãe? – ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Não, nenhum pouco. Acho que você é a única pessoa que não acha que Alice é a minha cara.

-Na verdade eu acho, ela é muito parecida com você eu... só estava puxando assunto – nós rimos e eu pedi cheia de coragem – conte sobre ela.

-Ângela e eu nos conhecemos a vida inteira, éramos vizinhos desde quando nascemos. Namorávamos de brincadeira quando tínhamos seis anos, mas essa brincadeira nunca terminou, tanto que acabamos casados, logo que terminamos a escola.

-Sente a falta dela?

-Sim, muita – ele suspirou – eu nunca imaginei minha vida sem ela, sem sua alegria, sem seu otimismo sem fim. É muito duro ficar sem ela.

-Então... Você a amava?

-Claro que sim. Por mais que nossa história tenha sido mais do que por que nos acomodamos como estávamos e que nosso relacionamento fosse muito mais amizade do que qualquer outra coisa, eu a amava sim, eu a amo.

-Ela te deixou um lindo presente de seu tempo juntos.

-Ângela me deu a vida – ele sorriu provavelmente pensando no bebê que dormia no quarto ao lado e me pegou sorrindo tanto quanto ele – e quanto a você? – perguntou parecendo curioso – não quer ter seus próprios filhos?

-É claro que quero. Sempre fui louca por crianças e isso ficou ainda mais forte depois que comecei a tomar conta de bebês. O meu maior sonho é que eu tenha um filho como a sua. Muitas vezes eu me vi pensando em ter uma criança como ela saudável, esperta, sorridente, gulosa e calma além é claro de ser a criatura mais bonita que eu já vi na vida. Alice é tudo o que eu sempre quis em uma criança – Edward sorria tão maravilhado quanto eu estava e eu suspirei.

-Falar nela assim me deu um pouco de saudade, vamos vê-la? – como nos outros dias, Edward me seguiu até meu quarto e a encontramos ali, dominando a cama de casal distraída com a sua chupeta – eu sabia que você já tinha acordado – sorri pegando em meus braços sem resistir – olha, o papai está aqui.

-Oi, meu amor – sussurrou para a menina – senti tanta a sala falta – ela balbuciou alegremente engatinhando em direção ao pai que logo a tinha nos braços.

Passei alguns minutos ali, observando a interação dos dois e em como Alice puxava o cabelo do pai com toda a força de suas mãozinhas gordas e ria alegremente das caretas que ele fazia. Era uma linda cena.

-Bella? – Edward me chamou baixinho me fazendo acordar de meus devaneios – por que você não aparece lá em casa amanhã?

-Na sua casa? – perguntei um pouco surpresa com o que ele me pediu.

-Sim, na minha casa. Agora que as coisas melhoraram um pouco não preciso mais trabalhar de sábado e eu queria que viesse ficar comigo... hm... conosco, comigo e Alice. Isso se... você não tiver compromisso, é claro. Sei que nesse fim de semana é dia das mães e a sua mora longe – ele parecia nervoso e falava sem parar – talvez você queira ir visita-la e se for, tudo bem. Podemos marcar outro dia...

-Não, meu sábado está bem vazio. Esse é o primeiro dia das mães que vou passar tão longe da minha, mas vou ficar por aqui mesmo, vou adorar passar o dia de amanhã com vocês. Quais são os planos?

-Nós dois temos uma surpresa para você, não é filha? – ele parecia feliz com minha confirmação e Alice bateu palmas mostrando seus dois minúsculos dentes.

-Quem é que resiste a um convite desses? – me inclinei para beijar suas bochechas fofinhas.

.

Cheguei ao endereço que Edward havia me dado. Como imaginei era um lugar bem pequeno e simples, mas muito limpo e arrumado, muito mais que qualquer um imaginaria sabendo que ali moravam apenas um homem e um bebê.

A porta foi aberta entre nós e como todos os dias, Edward me estendeu uma rosa, seu sorriso lindo na potência máxima me fizeram suspirar, um suspiro mais fundo do que tem sido ultimamente.

-Quem bom que você está aqui. Obrigado por vir – falou fechando a porta atrás de nós e por mais que estivesse ouvindo risadinhas irresistíveis vindas daquele mesmo cômodo, eu não consegui desviar meus olhos dos dele, tentando decifrar o que tinha de diferente naquelas esferas tão verdes.

-Estou feliz em estar aqui, mesmo que não saiba para que.

-Vai descobrir em breve. Por que não vem ver alguém que está louca para ver você? – eu o segui para dentro vendo a pequena bater palmas na frente à televisão, com o sorrisinho lindo que eu amava. Edward a pegou no colo e a trouxe para junto de mim – olha quem está aqui!

-Oi, meu amor – sussurrei para ela aceitando seus bracinhos gordos que estavam estendidos em minha direção e beijei suas bochechas fofinhas – já estava com saudade, sabia?

-Acho que ela sabia que te veria hoje. Alice acordou chamando você.

-Me chamando? – estranhei olhando para ele que sorriu e assentindo se aproximou.

-Filha, quem você estava chamando hoje? – ele pediu a menina e esperou por sua resposta. Alice tinha quase um ano e já balbuciava várias coisas entre elas (e a favorita) era papai. Fiquei olhando para seu rostinho esperando que ela dissesse algo que soasse como "tia" ou "Bella", mas meus olhos se inundaram quando ela disse " _mamã_ ".

-Eu? – perguntei a Edward que sorria enormemente.

-Quem mais poderia ser? – eu até o questionaria, mas estava muda diante daquele serzinho que eu tanto amava e que não parava de repetir aquela palavrinha mágica e me distrai quando Edward riu – eu me lembro da primeira vez que ela disse papai então vou deixar que você saboreie isso enquanto vou terminar de preparar nosso almoço. Fique à vontade.

Deixei que algumas lágrimas caíssem enquanto eu ouvia de novo e de novo minha menininha me chamar de mamã. As crianças faziam muito isso, nesse tempo todo muitas delas chamavam a Rosalie e a mim de mamãe, não por que nos amassem ou nos confundissem, mas por que esse era a única maneira que eles conheciam de chamar alguém, mas ouvir dela, enquanto sorria daquele jeito para mim, era emocionante demais, mesmo que não tivesse o mesmo significado que tinha para mim.

Sem conseguir me separar dela, eu me sentei no edredom em que ela estava antes e passei a brincar com ela e os poucos brinquedos que tinham ali, mas não por muito tempo, já que seu pai logo estava de volta.

-Que tal se almoçássemos agora? – perguntou com um sorriso e eu o retribui.

-Aposto que essa gordinha aqui está morrendo de fome – eu o segui para a cozinha e a pequena mesa com dois lugares postos. Edward sentou-se bem ao meu lado e num clima gostoso, comemos e alimentamos Alice.

Era um milagre não estar chovendo e um milagre maior ainda que Alice não tenha dormido assim que engoliu sua comida e então resolvemos dar um passeio, nós três. Edward e eu sempre conversamos muito sobre sua filha, mas era a primeira vez que eu estava realmente vendo-os interagir e que eu entendia o quanto aquela menininha significava para ele, afinal eu sofria do mesmo mal e conseguia reconhecer os sintomas.

Quando voltamos para a casa de Edward, levamos uma Alice adormecida para um pequeno quarto. Ele era bem no fim do corredor e parecia estar abarrotado de outras coisas – era difícil saber no escuro – e seu berço estava colocado bem diante da porta. Estranhando aquilo tudo, eu perguntei.

-Ela sempre dormiu aqui?

-Na verdade, eu coloquei esse berço ai hoje pela manhã. Alice sempre dormiu comigo e apenas recentemente eu a coloquei para dormir no berço – ele riu – sabe que essa espaçosa agora ela ocupa uma cama inteira e assim nem eu nem ela tínhamos uma boa noite de sono.

-Entendo – sorri observando ela rolar no pequeno colchão – acho que já está na minha hora então – suspirei já sentindo saudade antes de olhar para o pai que agora tinha o olhar determinado.

-Se não se importa, eu gostaria que ficasse um pouco mais, tem uma coisa que eu quero conversar com você.

-É claro – eu o segui para a sala e ele pediu que eu me acomodasse, me sentei e ele logo me acompanhou trazendo para mim uma taça de vinho. Ficamos em silencio por um momento, até eu tomar um gole e ter coragem para perguntar sobre o que ele gostaria de falar.

-Eu estive pensando em como esse tempo todo me fez crescer e me transformar em um homem completamente diferente do que jamais pensei que seria. Sou um pai que faz de tudo pela felicidade de sua filha e também me descobri como um pai que faz todas as vontades dela. Mesmo que ela não saiba falar ainda, tem uma coisa que eu sei que ela quer, que ela precisa e não posso ignorar isso.

-O que é?

-Uma mãe – nós nos encaramos. Eu sentia meu rosto quente e podia jurar que estava muito, muito vermelho, mas não consegui de maneira nenhuma desviar o olhar que Edward sustentou enquanto falava segurando minha mão –Desde o primeiro dia em que eu fui buscar minha filha em sua casa, eu pude ver como olha para ela. A forma com que você sorri ao ver seu sorriso, como cuida dela, não dá para esconder que você a ama.

-Nunca quis esconder. Eu amo a sua filha, Edward, e eu sinto que ela é como se fosse um pouco minha também.

-Sente isso por que ela é. Alice te ama também e muito, você é a mãe dela, a única que conheceu...

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Edward sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais segurando minha mão.

-Que não foi só a minha filha que você conquistou.

-O que? – perguntei surpresa com suas palavras e ele se aproximou olhando em meus olhos.

-No começo o que eu sentia por você era uma gratidão imensa, mas aos poucos, eu fui imaginando você ao meu lado como a mãe de minha filha, desejando que estivesse sempre conosco e... agora que eu te conheço melhor, que sei a mulher incrível que é eu... me apaixonei por você, Bella.

-Edward... – sussurrei perdida em suas palavras, perdida em seu olhar, no calor que vinha de seu corpo tão perto do meu.

-Quero que me aceite como aceitou minha filha, quero que tenhamos uma família. Quero você, Bella – seus lábios encostaram no meu levemente, um doce carinho antes de continuar – quero você por inteiro.

Edward então beijou meus lábios.

Sua boca na minha era delicada, carinhosa enquanto experimentava tanto minha boca quanto minha reação a ele e foi apenas quando o correspondi que ele se deixou levar.

Nossas línguas se tocaram e quando gemi em sua boca foi que percebo o quanto queria aquilo. Sabia que sempre quis Alice em minha vida, mas agora enquanto Edward colava seu corpo no meu é que entendo que eu o queria também.

Quando nos separamos, ofegantes pelo beijo, cegos pelo desejo, ele acariciou meu rosto e sussurrou para mim.

-Seja minha, Bella, por que eu já sou todo seu – não tinha palavras para responder. O ar faltava em minha garganta e não conseguia me concentrar em nada mais do que seus olhos, no desejo que vinha deles e me dominava por isso eu só assenti me deixando ser beijada novamente.

Em instantes nossas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro, apertando, apalpando, conhecendo ao ponto de estarem brigando contra as roupas que estavam no caminho e impediam um contato mais íntimo, o contato que precisávamos.

Edward então me segurou em seus braços e não parou de me beijar até que fui deitada em sua cama. Ele logo se juntou a mim depois de jogar para longe sua camisa segurando a barra de minha blusa e logo fazendo que ambas se encontrassem em algum lugar no chão daquele quarto.

Nossas peles, agora nuas se encontravam deixando o desejo ainda mais evidente entre nossos corpos, nossos toques mais profundos e íntimos nos preparando para o que vinha a seguir. Edward estremeceu quando nossos corpos totalmente nus se encontraram pela primeira vez e no meio de um gemido, ele me segurou com força junto de seu corpo, me fazendo olhar para seus olhos quentes.

-Nossa, faz tanto tempo... tanto tempo que estou sem ninguém e tanto tempo que te desejo. Eu preciso de você agora, Bella, eu preciso de você para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, seu corpo estava sobre o meu, as mãos cheias com meus peitos o quadril se esfregando no meu e comprovando com seu pau o quanto eu estava pronta para recebe-lo.

-Quero você, Edward, quero ser sua! – eu ainda falava quando seu pau entrou todo em mim.

O gemido que ambos demos foi alto, expressando alivio e reconhecimento, expressando um desejo que seria muito difícil de sanar mesmo que estivéssemos caminhando para isso.

Nós nos abraçávamos com força, nos beijando, nos apalpando nos apertando enquanto nossos quadris se encontravam num ritmo frenético como se nada o pudesse parar, nem o nosso orgasmo quando nos atingiu com força.

Permanecemos em silencio quando finalmente conseguimos nos separar algumas rodadas depois. Era certo que tínhamos muito o que conversar, era certo que precisávamos acertar muita coisa, mas era certo também que aproveitássemos esse momento de reconhecimento, de encontro, de prazer.

Acordei na manhã daquele domingo completamente sozinha em uma cama que não era minha e quando olho em volta não vejo ninguém. Não demorou para que eu me situasse e sorrisse como uma boba ao me lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido ali.

Olhei para fora e percebi que a manhã linda que brilhava lá fora era reflexo da linda noite de amor que tivemos juntos, a nossa primeira, a primeira de muitas. Eu me levantei procurando minhas roupas imaginando que Alice já tinha acordado e sorri ainda mais ao me dar conta que estava louca não apenas para vê-la, mas também ao seu pai, meu Edward.

Caminhei devagar para o fim do corredor onde colocamos Alice para dormir no dia anterior e encontrei a porta encostada. Hesitei por um instante antes de abrir a porta, mas quando fiz, eu não consegui ir adiante.

A bagunça que imaginei haver ali no dia anterior, agora estava visível graças a luz do sol que iluminava o lugar.

Era realmente um quarto de menina, as cortinas de segunda mão cor de rosa, o berço branco bem como a cômoda, mas não foi o que me deixou emocionada ao ponto de não conseguir fazer outra coisa senão sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

O quarto estava recheado de fotos. Eram as fotos que eu tirei de Alice desde que nos conhecemos e há meses eu imprimia e dava ao Edward de presente. Era a minha menina com cada roupinha diferente que eu achava fofa, com seu sorriso banguela, fazendo careta, mostrando a língua e em todas elas era a minha menininha, meu amor.

Junto as fotos, estavam inúmeros vasos cheios de rosas vermelhas, iguais a que Edward todos os dias levava para mim. Sentados, bem no meio de tudo aquilo, estavam pai e filha sorrindo para mim.

Quando percebeu que eu não me movia, Edward se levantou e veio até mim, beijou meus lábios levemente antes de sussurrar.

-Feliz dia das mães, meu amor!

Fim.


End file.
